


mature.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, and they love each other, that's about it, they're being huge huge nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Yoshiko is kind of sick and Dia wants to be mature (at least for her).





	mature.

It was pretty weird, the way they fell in love. If you asked any of them, they’d most likely assure you they aren’t in love nor attracted to the other at all. In fact, they’ll list all the reasons why they dislike the other. But they still cuddle on long winter nights and Yoshiko still climbs Dia to hug her like a protective koala of some sort every time she’s able to. They still blush when being seen together and every now and then they do like to kiss the other dumbly even if they won’t ever accept it.

They never confessed. They never said something regarding being a couple to the other, not even an ‘I love you’ (nor an ‘I like you’, for that matter). It all started one Friday evening, at about six o’clock. The day Yoshiko stayed later at practice because Dia said her dance moves weren’t as sharp as they needed them to be.

“They are sharp enough!” Yoshiko said. Dia moved her head from side to side.

“They aren’t, Yoshiko-san. You need more practice.” Dia stated. Yoshiko frowned and growled in the way she always did. She walked towards Dia and looked at her straight in the eyes, and even if they looked scary she tried not to look away.

“You aren’t always right, you know that?!” She had been dying to say that for a while. Dia looked away with a small smug smile on her face. Yoshiko didn’t expect her to have that expression and got even angrier.

“I am always, always right.” Dia affirmed. And that started a thing between them. Who stayed later practicing. Who ran the fastest. Who’s dance was the sharpest (and as none of them were in their best shape, it was always a pretty weird show to watch. Some days Mari placed bets on who was going to win an made tons of money). And then one day Yoshiko fell sick because they ran under heavy rain. At least she showed Dia she could do so, she thought. She didn’t regret doing so in the slightest. And Dia, as the responsible upperclassmen she was, took her to her house.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Yoshiko-san. It was careless.” She said, dragging her to her room (without putting too much thought in it) and making her lay in her bed. Yoshiko sneezed.

“But I did run! You didn’t!” She said. Dia frowned.

“I dragged you all the way from school to here!” She said, wishing she had left her under the rain, soaking. But it wouldn’t have felt right, she thought. She couldn’t leave that girl alone in the rain. She was a mess and needed Dia’s help. Or so she thought.

“I don’t care! I ran and you didn’t! I win!” She said. Dia sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re terribly immature for your age, Yoshiko-san. You know that?” Dia said. But for some reason (ah, of course. Some reason. Some clichéd and overly typical reason she didn’t know about yet) she didn’t sound as mad as she wanted to sound. She clicked her tongue at the realization.

“Look who’s talking.” Yoshiko said, sitting on the bed and hugging her legs, making the covers look jumbled. Dia frowned.

“I am mature.” She said. Yoshiko chuckled.

“You sure are, Dia. You’re the most mature person in Aqours.” Yoshiko said. Dia nodded.

“That’s right. I am the most mature person in Aqours.”

“It was sarcasm, Dia! Sarcasm!” Yoshiko exclaimed, making Dia’s blood boil in anger. That kid sure was a pain in the neck and other various parts of the body.

They stayed in silence for a very long time afterwards. Ruby was hanging out with her fellow subunit members and would stay at Chika’s, so the Kurosawa household seemed to be less livelier than usual. Dia was the first one to speak after staring at the walls for too long.

“Who’s the most mature person in Aqours, then?” She asked. Yoshiko almost jumped from her bed in frighten; she had been sleeping and didn’t expect any sound to interrupt her slumber.

“What?” She asked. She sounded tired and sleepy and Dia tried not to chuckle at the sight of her underclassmen being that cute.

“Who the most mature person in Aqours?” She asked. Yoshiko rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed. She yawned without covering her mouth.

“Uh, I don’t know. Kanan, I guess? She’s pretty cool.” She said. Dia frowned. Of course she’d say Kanan. Kanan was always the good cop on every situation, so of course she liked her better than Dia. It was obvious. Kanan was everyone’s favorite, in the end. She was calm and friendly. Not too strict. She made sure everyone drank water and stayed healthy. Everyone loved Kanan, for god’s sake. It was impossible not to do so.

“But we aren’t talking about cool, Yoshiko-san. Anyone can be that. I’m talking about mature. About being collected and reliable.” She said. Yoshiko made an ‘umm’ sound and then spat her answer at once:

“Kanan.” She said, wrinkling her nose in an involuntary movement. Dia sighed.

“Kanan-san sure is great.” She said, laying on the floor and looking at the ceiling. She felt Yoshiko doing nervous sounds from her bed.

“You’re still kinda mature, though. You’re like, very responsible and all. Like a villain from a kid’s movie or somethin’.” Yoshiko said. Dia sat down and looked at her straight in the eyes.

“A villain? From a kid’s movie?” She asked. Yoshiko fidgeted.

“Not in bad way, of course– God, Dia, you’re so complicated!” Yoshiko said, making the upper part of her body bounce on the bed and sniffing her nose lightly. Dia kind of smiled for the first time in the whole afternoon.

“Want tea?” She asked, feeling a little ashamed due to the fact she forgotten to ask such question before. Yoshiko shook her head and then buried it under Dia’s pillow.

“I wanna sleep, so leave me alone!” She said. Dia took the pillow and Yoshiko squealed. She looked at her for a while, tilting her head a bit to the right and not knowing what to say nor do, so she decided to lay beside her. It was an impulse. The thing is Dia felt like that was the right thing to do. She had been to strict with Yoshiko-san, after all. And Mari said people understood each other when touching, when feeling the other. But their bodies weren’t touching and they had no pillow under their heads, so Dia wasn’t sure they’d end up understanding a thing about the other. They looked like two lumbers floating over the ocean, waiting to collide.

“Maybe I want tea.” Yoshiko said. There was something different about her voice. Dia looked at her and Yoshiko looked at her as well. She looked away and then closed her eyes and moved closer to Dia, who didn’t understand what was happening and why Yoshiko was doing such movement. Then she remembered all the romance movies she watched and what happened before every climax. She couldn’t believe it and her heart started beating out of control. She needed to do something, so just before their lips touched Dia moved back, falling from the bed. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for the fact that she took Yoshiko’s arm while doing so and made her fall as well. Dia covered her mouth and blushed while looking at Yoshiko, who touched the back of her head while making weird faces.

“Ouch!” She exclaimed, glaring at Dia. She blushed and looked away.

“Thanks for bringing me here. I didn’t want to get sick.” She said, after staying silent for what seemed to be too long. Dia didn’t quite hear her, being too self-absorbed in her thoughts and taking a decision. She got closer to Yoshiko, being the most embarrassed she had been in her entire life but secure of the actions she was yet to perform (she couldn’t believe she was going to do it, but the worst part is that when she thought about it, she added a ‘finally’ in the end. How long had her brain and heart been hiding that thing from her? She now felt like she had been possessed by some sort of thing and wondered if it was one of the demons Yoshiko always talked about that made her take that decision). She still hesitated in the last moment, when she was just about to reach her underclassmen’s face. Yoshiko glared at her.

“Just kiss me already, Dia.” She said. And as Dia Kurosawa hated losing, she did so.


End file.
